Sweet, Mild, and Bitter
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Ever thought maybe Bad Girl isn't so bad as long as she isn't drunk?  Well maybe she is...and maybe she isn't?
1. Sweet Declarations

**(A/N: This was inspired by a friend of mine. We were talking about NMH, and he said, "I bet Bad Girl is one of those people who are really violent when they're drunk but really nice when they're sober." I thought it was a crazy idea at first. I mean c'mon, OUR Bad Girl? But I gave it some thought, and this was the result…)**

Sweet, Mild, and Bitter

You're an assassin, aren't you? Then you've probably already met me. And if you haven't…Well, I am Holly Summers, sixth in rank. I'm not sure if you have met my assassin friend yet, but if not, then you are probably lucky. Her name is Bad Girl, and she is the second ranked. That's right. She's ranked higher than myself, and she's my best friend.

…Oh? What's that? You are aware of this already, yes? Then you must think rather poorly of her. After your experience…I suppose I cannot blame you. However, you are wrong if you think Bad Girl is a total nut-job. Well, somewhat wrong.

I know, hear me out. She isn't really as bad as she makes herself out to be. At least, not when she's sober. As an assassin, it goes without saying that she's going to need to be a little cruel and malicious in order to defend her rank. She's violent. She's twisted. Sick and crazy. She's an _'angry bitch'_. She also has a serious drinking problem, and the only time you'll ever see her act so inhumane is when she's intoxicated.

Bad Girl and I have been friends for years. I can't exactly pinpoint when she first began consuming alcohol, but it wasn't too long before she became obsessed with the substance. It's the worst I've ever seen. This drunken Bad Girl is absolutely nothing like the best friend I know when she's clean. She's like a completely different person when under the influence. She becomes sadistic. It's the only time she actually enjoys killing and ravishes in the grimy act of manslaughter. I've never seen alcohol warp a person like it does her.

It's rare when I come across a sober Bad Girl. And when she is clean, she's wonderful. She's back to the way she's supposed to be. She's friendly and caring, and if you're close to her – she's supporting and willing to lend you a hand if you need her to. I can hardly count the number of times I've relied on her for help, or emotional support, or anything. She's that girl who if you passed her while walking down the street, you'd see nothing but warm smile.

There's more. She's also quite a lot of fun to be around. When we were younger, we've always spent time together and gone out. And she actually doesn't live down in that basement with a refrigerator full of cheap beer. Although Bad Girl is only a waitress, she makes a great living out of it, and actually has a decent apartment of her own. She's completely independent. She's my best friend.

There isn't a day where I don't worry about her though. It's truly a miracle that she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning. I wish she would get help, but she's just too stubborn to listen. I hate the person she becomes when she's drunk. That side of Bad Girl that you know…that is_ not_ my best friend. She's a monster.

Unfortunately, I doubt you'll ever get to see Bad Girl for whom she truly is. You'll probably be dead before you get the chance.

Yes, she's the girl with the warm smile while walking down the street…But I guess a warm smile doesn't suit a bad girl…

**(A/N: Part one – done! There will be two more chapters after this.)**


	2. Mild Confessions

**(A/N: The second chapter is told from Bad Girl's point of view…'nuff said.)**

Pop quiz – Why am I such an angry bitch? Seriously.

That's right, you. I'm Bad Girl, the second ranked assassin! Watch out. You don't want to fuck with me. If you do, I'll fucking kill you, I swear. Well, I'd probably just kill you anyway, because you're really annoying!

Ah – great. I've done it again –hic- haven't I? Man, I'm totally wasted. A shame you have to see me like this…this isn't how a sweet lolita should act. Hm, before I kill you, how about a little story?

You probably think, "Damn, this bitch is whack! This bitch is psycho!"

But what the hell do you expect? I'm a bad girl.

But seriously. I'm not all that bad, am I? I mean, I guess I have my good moments. What's that? Don't fucking –hic- mock me! Quit smirking, you asshole! Let me talk!

Holly probably told you already in the last chapter, and what she said is absolutely true. Crazy as hell concept, huh? This angry bitch isn't so angry when she's not drinking. I…have a serious problem, don't I? Holly probably thinks I'm insane for being such a constant drunk. Can ya blame her? But I have my reasons.

I kinda have what you might call a split personality or alter ego when I drink. I turn nasty…really fucking nasty. I could kill a hundred people, and then black out. And by the time I wake up the next morning, I won't remember a thing. The blood on my bat, the crimson stains on my dress…I'll draw a complete blank.

As for my reasons I've mentioned…hic…it takes a fucked up person to do the fucked up job of killing. And let's be honest – I'm too nice when I'm sober to actually get the job done. What better way to tackle the problem than to take substances that normally fuck up most people? So I drink, a lot. That's the me, right now, that you know.

If you saw me as I really am, you might actually like me. But you never will, not as long as the UAA exists. Hey! Looks like I have a challenger. He looks like some dumbass otaku. Heh. This'll be a homerun for sure!

So, do _you_ know, otaku boy?

Pop quiz – Why am I such an angry bitch?

**(A/N: I think Bad Girl has broken the fourth wall...The next chapter is the final~)**


	3. Bitter Feelings

**(A/N: Last chapter…told in the point of view of…wait a second, Travis Touchdown? Onwards…)**

Okay, okay, _hold up_!

Forget everything you just read!

Bad Girl, an actually decent person? This is bullshit! Let me tell you from a firsthand experience – This bitch is fucking crazy!

I narrowly made it out alive from that fight! I was literally_ this _close to taking a flaming bat to the face! I mean, she was even on top of me! Not in the good way…but I almost freakin' died!

Look, I really don't give a shit what you might think of her. I know what I saw. And I know that there's no way in hell that this crazy bitch could have ever turned out to be a nice person. She's nothing but a perverted killing maniac!

You're a complete moron if you actually believed for a second that she might actually be nice. Don't let that sweet lolita exterior fool you. Just remember – true nature or not, if you fight her, you're going up against a bad girl.

Shit…that was way too close for comfort.

**(A/N: ****Aaaaand Travis totally kills it. Good job, Travis. I actually wasn't originally planning on adding him in, but I just had to.)**


End file.
